This relates to touch sensors, and more particularly, to techniques for forming touch sensor arrays for touch sensors in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and touch pads include touch sensors arrays. Many touch sensor arrays are based on capacitive touch electrodes that are arranged in intersecting rows and columns. When the finger of a user or other external object is brought into the vicinity of the touch electrodes, resulting capacitance changes can be detected. This allows the row and column position of the finger or other object to be located within the array of capacitive touch electrodes.
Capacitive touch sensor electrodes may be interconnected with associated capacitive touch sensor processing circuits using interconnect lines that are formed on the same substrate as the capacitive touch sensor electrodes. For example, capacitive electrodes for a touch sensor and associated interconnect paths may be formed by screen printing silver ink patterns onto a touch sensor substrate.
Conventional screen printing techniques may, however, use interconnect patterns and layouts that result in undesirably bulky touch sensors.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to form touch sensor arrays for touch sensors.